


Halloween Through the Years

by adrykomclexakru



Series: Clexa Halloween Week [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Halloween Week, Clexa Week 2017, Day 3, F/F, This is pure fluff, Trick or Treating, lol, maybe some crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrykomclexakru/pseuds/adrykomclexakru
Summary: Clarke was five when she first met her but she'll never forget the girl with the candle costume.Snippets of Clexa's first Halloween and the ones to follow.





	Halloween Through the Years

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that drawing of Lexa dressed as a candle that I will link and credit as soon as I find it but I have 4,000 likes so if someone knows what I'm talking about and has the link, please send it to me in the comments or on tumblr: @adrykomclexakru

 

 

The first Halloween Clarke has a memory of, was when she was five years old, she was in her Princess phase apparently for the third consecutive year but there were so many princesses and she only actually dressed as them two days out of the whole year, her birthday and Halloween, this year for Halloween she was dressed as Aurora.

“Dad do I like Bellamy?” Clarke asked from the back seat of his car.

“I don’t know honey, do you?”

“I don’t know but he said I must like him because I was rude to him…” Clarke frowned.

“Why were you rude to him?”

“Because he took my crayons.” Clarke huffed and crossed her arms.

“Oh honey… Listen, when you like someone you should never be rude to them and you should never, ever, think that someone was rude to you because they like you, if someone likes you then they should be nice to you too and treat you with respect, always.”

“Okay.” Clarke said shrugging it off as she fished her juice box out of her lunch bag.

“Besides you’re not allowed to like anyone until you’re fifty so you got plenty of time to figure out who you like.”

 

 

Clarke went trick or treating with both her parents that year. Her mom, her dad and the dog were dressed as Flora, Fauna and Merryweather.

“Clarke, hun, don’t go runn-“ Abby was cut off as she watched Clarke knock onto some girl with a big stuffy costume and they both went down to the ground. “Oh god.” Abby said as she rushed towards the girl but stopped death in her tracks when a huge burly man arrived first.

“Lexa.” He said though with his voice it sounded more like he growled. “What did I tell you about running in this outfit?” He said as he picked up Clarke with ease and settled her back on her feet.

“Not to.” The kid replied looking down… or trying to look down, she wasn’t able to due her costume.

“What do you say?” He said and it was only because Jake whispered ‘honey you’re crushing my hand’ that she realized she was holding onto Jake but the man was huge and he had a face tattoo, some sort of mohawk but with long hair and a long beard.

“I’m sorry Princess.” the girl Lexa said and she bowed forward only to be weighted down by her costume and she was just about to tip forward and fall face first to the ground when the man pulled her back with ease.

“Jesus…” A woman slender with black hair said as she stopped behind the man and doubled over, resting her hands on his shoulders. “You guys can run…” She panted. “Lexa…”

“I said I was sorry mom.”

“It’s okay, she already apologized.” The man said and Abby finally felt like she could breath because the moment the man turned around to look at his wife, the man went from scary possible ex-con, to a teddy bear.

“ _You_ need to apologize, I told you not to let her have so many candies.”

“Better now than after where she’ll be bouncing off the walls of the house, at least now she can burn it off.”

“I’m sorry.” The woman said looking up and noticing Jake and Abby. “I’m Becca, this is my husband Gustus and this is Lexa. Are you alright sweetie?” Becca asked looking at Clarke and the blonde shyly nodded.

“I’m Jake, this is Abby and this is Clarke.” Jake said taking a step forward as the other two adults stood up straight and went to shake hands with Clarke’s parents.

 

“Hi, I’m Lexa.” The girl said grinning at Clarke.

“I’m Clarke… I like your costume.”

“Thanks! I’m a candle!” She said smiling proudly.

“A candle?”

“Yes, they’re awesome!” Clarke couldn’t help but smile at the other girl. “A boy dressed as a vampire said it was dumb.” Lexa said frowning.

“Boys are dumb and vampires are too.”

 

 

“Well…” Gustus started as he stirred his coffee and if Abby’s mug looked like a kids’ tea set on the man’s huge hand, she was dying to see a picture of him having Tea with Lexa, Becca had told them when they had arrived to the Griffin’s house about the man having tea sessions with Lexa every Friday and how they had to built the table and seats themselves to fit the guy. “We went to my family’s cabin, Lexa likes camping but we don’t think she’s quite ready for the tent and completely out in the open experience somewhere that isn’t our back yard but the first night the fuse box blew, it had been a while since any maintenance was done and so we had to improvise, I fixed it the next day but Lexa still wanted to have a candle party… At least it’s better than last year, you know how hard it is to get a Princess dress that fits me and matches my skin?” He asked rolling his eyes and Abby and Jake laughed at the image. “Lexa wanted to be a Knight and Becca had to work, so I was the Princess."

“I’m gonna need pictures.” Jake said clapping the other man in the back.

 

 

 

“Did you have fun trick or treating?” Jake asked a couple of hours later when he was tucking Clarke in.

“Yes!”

“And with Lexa?”

“Yes! She shared her candy with me and I gave her that green candle mom had in the living room, green like her eyes!”

“Well that’s nice of her and you... But next time just ask your mom first before giving her things away, alright? good night sweetie.” Jake said kissing Clarke on her forehead before standing up.

“Dad? … How long until I turn fifty?” Clarke asked as she looked up at the ceiling with a smile on her face and Jake just chuckled as he turned off the lights, made sure the night lamp was on before walking out.

 

 

 

That’s how it started, the following year Clarke couldn’t remember what she dressed as but she remembered Lexa dressing up as a warrior of some sorts, she had her hair in braids and swords and make up in her eyes, she remembered they all went back to her house again and remembered the sword fight between Lexa and a kneeling Gustus.

 

The following year they met at Lexa’s house for lunch and walked over to the Griffin’s while the kids went over the houses. Lexa was dressed as Star Wars… Yes, Star Wars, she couldn’t pick one character and so she had Princess Leia’s hairstyle, a blue light saber, dark robes like Darth Vader and a blaster like Han Solo, for her part, Becca had some elaborated dress and white face and Gustus was dressed as Chewie and kept making funny noises thad made Lexa double over in laughter.

 

They were eight and decided to go with the same theme, Harry Potter. Except when they both arrived at the Woods’ house she remembered her parents laughing a lot, Jake had dressed as Dumbledore and her mom had a black robe and a hat like McGonagall’s and their dog was dressed like Dobby, Becca was dressed like Bellatrix and their dog, a huge black lab was dressed as Fluffy.

Clarke had the dark robes, the student’s outfit but Lexa had the Quidditch outfit and was sittingon Gustus’ shoulder who was dressed as a broom. Lexa had a huge smile on her face as she exclaimed that Clarke should “ride” with her.

They were not just Halloween friends, they went to different schools but at least once a week they’d hang out and have sleep overs or they’d all go do some sort of family activity together, like going to the park or to the movies, for four more years they agreed on a theme for Halloween and hung out. The year they dressed as Super-heroes, Lexa dressed as Batman, Clarke was Wonder woman, Jake was Superman and Gustus was Alfred was their last or so she thought. She was informed later in the year that the Woods would be moving very very far away because of Becca’s work and when it finally happened, she remembered holding onto Lexa until her mom pried her away.

 

It wasn’t until five years later when she was her again. She was seventeen, her parents had told her that they had a surprise for her and she had expected a car but what she got was so much better, she remembered her standing there arms crossed and a frown on her face as she and Gustus talked about something but she couldn’t even take her eyes off of her to look at Gustus or Becca no, when her brain finally regained control of her body, she ran full speed and crashed into Lexa, who groaned as the air was knocked out of her body and had sort of ended up wrapping her arms around her in a hug. The only reason they stayed upright was Gustus’ hands on Lexa’s shoulders.

 

“Hello Clarke.” Lexa said and Clarke had never been happier at the sound of her own name.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be continued in tomorrow's theme.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
